


The fart

by corligno



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fart, Farting, SuperCorp, papaya juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corligno/pseuds/corligno
Summary: Kara farts in front of Lena, and it is NOT what they expected.





	The fart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a taboo theme, fart and all, but let us have a laugh!!! Right?? :)

KARA’S POV.  
  
And here I am again, on Lena’s couch (the new couch of her office, that came with a new small table too!), enjoying the taste of this delicious... water…?... that she offered me a while ago and of course I said yes. I had to say yes, I can never say no to her, especially when she’s wearing such a tight pair of skirt & blouse like that. I wish my glasses had dark lenses because I’m 100% sure she can see me looking at her cleavage. Or even, you know what? I even preferred if my glasses had some REAL lenses, very heavy ones, like magnifiers, so all that I see was an undefined blur, and not her perfect, porcelain skin with great curves.  
  
What the hell, I’m behaving like a teenaged boy, and I hate when I do that! I hate it, because I can’t control my body, it’s like it has functions of its own that I’m not in control of. Ok, that sounded… obvious, but you know what I mean. Look at Lena: she’s sitting by my side, talking about the business reunion she just had, and she’s gesticulating with her hands and her shoulders. Sometimes she smiles, and changes the positions of her crossed legs – and I absolutely love when she does that, for her thighs move gracefully and rub against each other and I can’t help my mind.  
  
What is happening to me? I haven’t… felt like this for Lena before. Ok, some times. Ok, all the time, but I always managed to ignore it, or to make it go away as soon as it’s here, because I am in control of my emotions and feelings. I think I know what’s wrong with me, I really think I do. And it’s quite simple: I’ve been quiet for too long! She has been doing all the talking – telling me about her day and her thoughts that I can’t actually focus on – and I’ve been silent the whole time, nodding and smiling, pretending I’m paying the utter attention to it all! When THE TRUTH IS I’ve been having time to stare at her, to admire her, to take in her perfume, to observe her moves and to memorize her beautiful face.  
  
So, yes, that is the problem! I’ve been given too much “free time” to appreciate her – and feel horny for her – and I need to change that ASAP! And that is what I do when I cut her midsentence with my blurt:  
  
“Today I…”, and she stops talking to stare at me with one eyebrow up like she always does either when she’s confused or impressed. “…Couldn’t...”, and I have to think of something to distract ME from HER!!! Quick, Kara, think of something that has NOTHING to do with the two of you and can’t end up well! “…Poop. Today I couldn’t poop”.  
  
Oh my God, I can’t believe what just came out of my mouth.  
  
“Oh”, she says. “You could have told me that sooner, and instead of water, I’d have offered you papaya juice”, and she gets up, walks all the way to the mini fridge that I never noticed was there, and got a jar of a pink-orange juice, filled to the top. “Sometimes I have that problem too”.  
  
She smiles and walks back to me with the jar in her hand.  
  
“Empty your cup”, Lena says, and I do as I am told, I drink all the water at once and hand her the empty glass. She fills my glass with the juice and I immediately take a sip.  
  
“This is… super good, thank you”, I say, not believing that she managed to: 1. Not get disgusted with me. And it’s actually pretty normal and I wouldn’t think she’d get disgusted by it anyway…? 2. Be super kind and help me out!  
  
“Of course”, she smiles and fills her own glass with the jar, which she then places on the small table before us. “It’s like you knew I had the solution for your problem and that’s why you suddenly said that”, and she giggles.  
  
“Exactly!”, I laugh some and drink the whole glass of papaya juice. “That’s why”, and then I take some more juice, fill my glass again, and drink it all.  
  
“Kara… Are you okay?”, Lena asks, seeing that I’m restless and can’t stop drinking.  
  
“I’m super fine, but I’m sorry I cut you. Go ahead, you were telling me about… Uh… The…”.  
  
Lena lifts one eyebrow and shifts closer to me, our legs touching and my GOSH why does she do that.  
  
“The lunch I had today, with pork and cheese”, she teasingly says.  
  
“Pork and cheese, right, yes, the lunch, of course. Anyway, go ahead!”.  
  
She drops her head back and starts laughing out loud.  
  
“Kara, me, eating pork?”.  
  
Oh, shoot.  
  
“What is wrong with you?”, she leans to me and rests a hand on my forehead. And when she makes that movement, her breasts get smashed against my shoulder. I really don’t think this would normally happen, but she is so… oddly close to me that I don’t even complain. You think I’d complain? I’m fighting not to look!  
  
“I feel weird”, and you know what, I indeed do. I didn’t think I’ve ever had papaya juice in my life and I’m not sure how it’s supposed to work for me, because I’m “super”, but my stomach is now kind of burning somehow – which is STRANGE to say the least – and my intestine started growling – which is EMBARASSING. “What did you give me?”.  
  
“Papaya juice, I told you”, and she drinks some of her glass. “What, you’re intolerant or something? Is that a thing?”.  
  
Now she seems to be really worried about me. I guess I’m showing that I haven’t felt anything like that before.  
  
“No, it’s fine, I guess it’s working, you know?”, I weakly smile at her, trying to massage my belly and under my bellybutton to calm my insides down.  
  
“Perfect!”, Lena places her empty glass on the table and puts her hand on my arm. “I hope you get well”, and she starts CARESSING me.  
  
I feel my insides getting worse, and it’s not because of the juice. It’s because of what always happens when she touches me and I’m like this. Damage. It’s everything together, to be honest! The juice is messing up my intestine – so fast – and her touch is messing up my… my. Me. How can I be so weak for her? This never happens with anyone else… This never HAPPENED with anyone else. I’m just a mess and I want to go home (truth is, I don’t).  
  
“Oh, boy”, I let out, and try to adjust myself on the couch.  
  
I can feel something is coming. My GOD I can feel it. It’s forming inside me, it’s finding its way out, it’s coming.  
  
A fart.  
  
And not only a fart, but a PAPAYA JUICE fart. Damn metabolism!  
  
“So, do you?”, Lena asks. Apparently, she had just asked me a question and I couldn’t hear it, because I was too worried trying to suppress the fact that my intestine is contorting itself in order to form the fart of the farts.  
  
“Do I what?”  
  
“Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?”  
  
I look at her and I catch her biting her lower lip that way that drives me crazy, that way that erases everything from my mind. I smile, forgetting for just one second that I really need to… well, fart.  
  
“It’ll be my pleasure”, I answer, and cross my legs really tight.  
  
“Great! I’ll pick you up around seven. Sounds good?”, and she lays a hand on my knee.  
  
My eyes go straight to her soft and warm hand on my knee and I nod, still smiling at her. By this time, she can probably see the vein popping out of my forehead and my squishy eyes begging for something.  
  
“Sounds perfect”, I say.  
  
I want to leave. I need to fart. I can’t hold it in any longer, it will KILL me, and if I do, it might as well explode inside me, like those inside farts that still are noisy so it won’t make any difference. OR I can try to fart silently. But she’ll know it’s me by the smell, of course. Damn papaya juice… And I can FEEL it will be a smelly one. So this leaves me with the option of leaving. But I fear that if I leave all of a sudden, Lena will think there’s something wrong. That I don’t want to go out with her, that I don’t like her, or something. She’s kind of insecure when it comes to that, when it comes to our… f-friendship. I can’t leave.  
  
“I’m sorry to say that, Kara, but it seems you’re not… comfortable”, Lena tells me, and she retracts the hand from my knee as if that was the thing making me uncomfortable. “Do you not wish to have dinner with me or…?”  
  
“No, Lena! No, it’s nothing like that, it’s just…”, I take a deep breath and decide to just tell her. “I really need to fart. And I think it will be a smelly one, probably even loud. That juice of yours… gave me lots of gas and I can’t make my intestine calm down”.  
  
I can see that my decision to tell the truth was the best one I’ve ever made, because next thing I know, Lena is laughing her lungs off – and her laughter gives me life.  
  
“Kara”, she manages to say, cleaning the corner of her eye. “You can go to the balcony if you want”, and she waves with her hand for me to go whilst still laughing.  
  
The balcony.  
  
HOW DID I NOT THINK OF THAT?!  
  
I could just have gone there, casually, just excusing myself as I “go breathe some air”. Could I BE any more stupid?! I didn’t have to tell her I need to fart. FART.  
  
“Good idea; be right back!!!”, I am BLUSHING, and just get up and RUN to the balcony.  
  
When I’m there, facing the whole town, knowing that Lena is on the couch and she can’t hear anything or smell anything, I let it out.  
  
And. The noise. Is different.  
  
WHY?, one might wonder.  
  
Well, ladies and gentlemen, simply because it was a WET noise. And not because I pooped my pants – ew –, but because I. am. wet. And turns out I’m leaking, apparently. Holy mother of God, I’m so happy I came here outside, just imagine if Lena heard this…  
  
I turn around and there she is. She is standing right behind me, with her arms crossed, weight on one leg, eyebrow up, cheeky smile on her face.  
  
I lose my BREATH. My eyes open so widely and get dry so quickly that I don’t even notice that my hands are squeezing the metal of the handrail and leaving a handprint there. I completely forgot about my strength and everything else, for the only on my mind is: did she hear it?! Why did she follow me?  
  
“Yo-… did… Le-… Did you… did you…”, I can’t even talk.  
  
“You’re asking me if I heard it?”, she approaches me. “Because the answer is yes”.  
  
I want to fly away, that’s all I want. I didn’t even REALIZE how freaking wet I was. I didn’t feel it leaking, dripping, I honestly didn’t feel anything and I didn’t know I was THIS turned on. Or, well, that I still AM this turned on – except now I’m embarrassed and ashamed and wanting to bury my head in the sand.  
  
“I’m sorry”, I say, starting to freak out. “I never meant to even let you know I’m gassy, I mean, I should have gone away the moment I had that crazy, poisoned juice that you gave me; I’m so sorry, Lena, I’m sorry…”  
  
“Kara”, she puts her hands on my arms, stopping me from gesticulating too intensely. “Everything is okay and you must not apologize”, she smiles at me. “Everyone farts”.  
  
“Well…”, I try to argue, and then I realize that she isn’t saying anything about the wet noise, which means that she probably didn’t notice it was wet!!! That’s so good, I’m SAFE! “That’s true”.  
  
“There you go”, she fondles my shoulders, looking at me lovingly.  
  
“I should go now, though. I need to go back to work”.  
  
“Absolutely. I’ll see you at seven?”.  
  
I start walking to the door and she follows me, like the gentlewoman she is.  
  
“See you at seven”, I smile big at her, and start to feel like an idiot. So I farted, big deal! She didn’t think bad of it and even wants to go out with me tonight – still! “Thanks for the juice!”.  
  
She opens the door to me and keeps smiling, but I see something behind her smile, like a second intention or something.  
  
“You’re welcome. Oh, and Kara?”  
  
I turn to look at her with my eyebrows lifted, waiting for her to continue.  
  
“I hope I can make you get even wetter after dinner”.  
  
And she closes the door.  
  
And I can’t believe what I just heard.  
  
After some minutes of staring at her door with my mouth open and brainstorming, I only know one thing: I can’t wait for the dinner to be over.

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you all hated it, please be gentle... lol  
> Thank you!!  
> PS. based on a true story


End file.
